Deals with the devil
by Carol3059
Summary: Sam lost his visions when they killed the yellow eyed demon, but what if something else was released? Something that has everything to do with Dean instead of Sam this time. This is AU as of All Hell Breaks Loose.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is an AU of season three starting right after All Hell Breaks Loose. Sorry this is so short, I'll try to make them longer next chapter. 

Sam was relieved, and worried, and angry. He was obviously relieved because the demon was dead. Which meant no more visions. It meant he was free. He was finally free of the demon for good.

Sam wasn't totally free though. He still had the deal that Dean had made to deal with. And then there were the more than likely hundreds of demons that had been released from hell. Sam glanced over at Dean. Dean was sound asleep in the passenger side of the Impala. Sam was worried about more than the deal, actually.

Dean had seemed a little off after what had happened. Sam supposed he could just be tired after everything that had happened, though. Sam glanced over sharply at his brother when Dean let out a little moan in his sleep. Dean's eyebrows were drawn together in a frown. Sam frowned himself, wondering if he should wake Dean up. He was obviously having a nightmare. Sam supposed that that was only natural as well.

When Dean let out another little moan, Sam sighed, and reached over. He gripped Dean's shoulder while trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Dean, wake up, man." He shook Dean's shoulder a little. Dean's eyes snapped open, but Sam noticed the fact that they were slightly glazed over, and weren't focusing on anything.

"Dean?" Sam said a little nervously.

"Stop it." Dean whispered so quietly that Sam barely heard him. Now really worried, Sam quickly parked the Impala on the side of the road and turned to face his brother. He gripped Dean's shoulders in his hands and shook him a little more.

"Dean, wake up!" Sam was beyond relieved when Dean blinked a few times and his eyes cleared.

"Sam?" Dean brought a hand up to his forehead. Sam released him and leaned back.

"You okay?" Dean frowned a little.

"Yeah, fine."

"You were having a nightmare?" Dean's frown deepened.

"I guess." He shrugged. "Don't remember it if I did." Sam searched his brothers and eyes and turned back to start the Impala up again when he saw that Dean was telling the truth.

Dean was still way to quiet, though, Sam though after nearly thirty minutes on the road. Dean hadn't gone to sleep again, he was just staring out the window. He didn't turn on the music, he didn't even talk, which was not like him at all. Sam kept his mouth shut, though, and hoped there wasn't something wrong. That it was just everything that had happened getting to Dean.

A tiny voice in Sam's head laughed at that logic.

----------------------

Dean could have sworn that he had seen something when Sam had first woken him up. Something shinning around Sam. When he had blinked it was gone, so he had passed it off as his imagination after being woken up like that.

He didn't really remember the dream that he had, but he did remember vaguely what it felt like. He remembered being terrified. Dean sighed and rested his head against the window again. What did the dream matter if he didn't remember it?

Dean was about to drift off to sleep when he felt it. An overwhelming sense of worry and fear hit him so hard that his eyes widened and he bent forward, grabbing his head. The emotions that exploded in him were alien, like they weren't his. He was vaguely aware of Sam calling his name again. The fear that Dean was feeling doubled and he groaned.

The last thing he was aware of before he passed out was seeing his brother, with a brilliant light surrounding him in a mixture of different colors.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up and groaned. He opened his eyes and immediately closed them when the room spun around him. His head pounded ruthlessly and his stomach roiled dangerously. He sat up slowly in the bed he was in. Apparently, Sam had gotten a motel room.

"Dean! Thank god." Sam practically yelled in relief when he saw Dean was sitting up. Dean winced at the volume.

"Dude, not so loud."

"Sorry." Dean felt the bed dip and opened his tightly closed eyes. Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, looking concerned. "How are you feeling?" Dean shrugged.

"Fine, except I got a splitting headache. What the hell happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. You passed out in the car." Sam chewed his lip. "Maybe you have a concussion from when the demon threw you around." Sam gestured to the still healing wound on Dean's head.

"Maybe." Dean said, entertaining that idea and hoping that was it. He remembered what had happened right before he passed out. He really didn't even want to think about that. _God, I hope it's just a concussion_. Dean blinked, and looked up at Sam. Horrified, Dean realized that wasn't his thought. That he hadn't been thinking that. Dean got out of bed.

"So, where are we headed next?" Dean asked abruptly.

"Well, right now, we got nothing. Bobby said he'd call if he found anything." Dean nodded, a little disappointed. A hunt would definitely distract him. Sam stood up and reached for the keys to the car.

"I think I'm going to get something to eat, you want to come?"

"Naw." Dean said, looking down at himself. "I think I need a shower. Could you just bring me something back?"

"Sure." Sam said, hesitating at the door. Dean felt another wave of worry, and knew Sam didn't want to leave him alone right now.

"Dude, I'll be fine. Go." He said, picking up his bag and heading into the bathroom. He closed the door and a few seconds later heard Sam leave. Dean sighed and stared into the bathroom mirror. Now that Sam was gone, he felt the panic start to build. He didn't know what the hell was wrong with him. He always knew when Sam was worried about him. Sam never really hid his emotions. But this was different. He had felt what Sam was feeling.

Dean closed his eyes. and gripped the counter. This wasn't possible. It couldn't be happening. After everything that had happened with Sam and his visions, he had started to believe that anything was possible, but this...Dean opened his eyes once again and stared at his reflection. _Maybe I'm going crazy_.

-------------

Sam waited impatiently for his order. He had driven to the nearest diner to the motel. He didn't like leaving Dean alone when there was obviously something wrong. He tried to tell himself that Dean would tell him if something was wrong. Dean had slowly opened up more, at least to Sam, over the past year. But some part of Sam worried that if it was something really bad, Dean wouldn't tell him until the last minute.

-------------

Sam watched his brother the rest of the day, in between looking for signs of the demons. Every once and a while, Dean would rub and hand on his forehead like he had a headache, which was worrying. What was more worrying was the fact that Dean was too quiet. Sam kept his mouth shut about it, but couldn't help but take mental notes on everything that Dean did differently. He would use those, though, when he finally confronted Dean about whatever was going on.

Sam couldn't go to sleep that night. He lay in bed and pretended to sleep while listening to his brother tossing a little in bed. Apparently, Dean was having trouble falling asleep as well. Finally, Dean settled down and when Sam looked over at him, he was asleep.

Dean's sleep wasn't really peaceful, though. Sam could tell he was having nightmares, although he wasn't as loud about them as Sam had always been. Sam looked over at Dean when he heard a soft groan. He quietly slipped out of bed and looked down at his brother. Dean's forehead was creased in a frown and he kept fidgeting restlessly. Sam's worry spiked up another notch, and Dean groaned again and his hands curled into fists.

Sam reached out to touch Dean's brow, and was surprised when Dean flinched at the touch and his breathing sped up a little. Sam frowned himself and pulled his hand back. He noticed the fact that Dean's breathing eased a little. Sam backed away from Dean until he was on the other side of the room. Dean seemed to relax a little more. Although he still looked restless and the frowned stayed on his face, his hands relaxed and his breathing returned to normal.

Taking this in, Sam walked outside quietly and stood in the parking lot of the motel. Sam walked over the Impala and leaned against the bumper, staring up at the sky for a few moments.

He had made it worse, just by being near Dean. Sam tried to convince himself that it was just Dean responding to someone touching him while he was sleeping.

"It's just a nightmare. He'll be fine in the morning." Sam said to himself. "Your being paranoid." Sam tried desperately to actually believe the words, but after everything that had happened over the past two years, he had come to believe that anything was possible. And that Winchesters had the worst luck.

--------------

Dean woke up with a start and sat strait up in bed. His heart was pounding uncontrollably. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He didn't remember what he had been dreaming about. Again, he just felt a sense of terror.

Once his heart beat returned to normal, he opened his eyes and looked around the room. He frowned when he didn't find Sam in the bed next to him. The bathroom door was open, too, so Sam wasn't in there. Dean got out of bed, worried himself now.

He pulled on his pants and opened the door. The Impala was still sitting in the parking lot and Dean's worry spiked until he saw something through the window of the backseat. He frowned and walked over to the car. There was Sam, sound asleep in the backseat of the Impala.

Dean's frown deepened and he opened the passenger side door. Sam jerked awake at the sound.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" Sam scrubbed a hand over his face and looked up a little blearily at Dean.

"Um, couldn't sleep. Fell asleep out here." Dean stared at his brother. Sam was lying, he could tell. And that had nothing to do with some freaky ESP thing and everything to do with the fact that Sam was a horrible liar. At least when it came to lying to Dean. Sam got out of the car with some difficulty and stretched sore muscles.

"Come on, man." Sam said, before Dean could call him on the lie he had told. "I'm starving. Lets get dressed and get something to eat." He walked into the motel room. Dean looked after him for a moment before following, figuring that he'd drop it for now. After all, he still had to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

_He had better tell me if something's wrong soon_. Dean nearly stumbled on the way back to the door, once again hit with the realization that that hadn't been his thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam watched his brother warily as they sat in the diner. Dean was fidgeting in his seat, unable to sit still. His eyes were darting around the room. 

"Dean?" Sam said finally. Dean didn't look at him. Sam was sure he hadn't heard.

"Dean?" Sam said louder. He reached out and snapped his fingers in front of Dean's face. Dean's eyes snapped to his and focused.

"Yeah?" Dean practically yelled. Sam frowned.

"Why are you yelling? Are you okay?" Dean frowned at Sam and opened his mouth to answer, but something else seemed to catch his attention and his eyes darted around the room again. Sam's worry increased and Dean's eyes suddenly snapped back to his.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Sam." Dean said in that same way to loud voice. Then his eyes darted around again and landed on a man at the counter. Sam followed his line of sight. The guy was staring at one of the waitress'. Sam caught Dean grimace.

"Man, that guy's sick." Dean mumbled, shaking his head. "Even I wouldn't be thinking that." Sam's eyes widened and he abruptly stood up.

"Come on." He said, grabbing Dean's arm. "We're getting out of here." Sam started pulling his brother from the diner. Dean got distracted on the way out, though, by the waitress that had been serving them. The one that had been flirting with Dean. The one that was checking Dean out as they left.

Dean suddenly pulled away from Sam and turned to her. To Sam's, and the girls, shock he grabbed her by the waist and locked his lips on hers. Before Sam could pull Dean away his brother pulled back himself and looked at the guy that was still sitting at the bar. Dean frowned in disgust again and landed a punch on the guy before Sam could do anything.

"Man, that's sick." Dean said, looking down at the man. Dean seemed to notice after a few minutes that the rest of the diner was looking at him. He looked around at the shocked crowd for a moment. Sam grabbed his arm again.

"We're leaving." Sam said forcefully. Dean just nodded, looking a little shocked himself. He let Sam drag him out of the diner. Dean put his hands to the side of his head as Sam pulled him out of the diner and led him over to the Impala.

Sam opened the door and pushed Dean into the passenger seat because Dean seemed totally out of it at the moment. Sam got in and started the car. He wanted to get some distance from the diner before he talked to Dean. He glanced over at his brother as they drove out of there. Dean had his head in his hands still.

Sam pulled into their motel room about five minutes later and got out. He went around to Dean's side and opened the door. Dean hadn't even seemed to notice that the car was parked.

"Dean?" Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder. Dean flinched in response and looked up at Sam and then to the motel. He looked a little confused for a second before getting out of the car.

Dean trailed after Sam into the motel room and sat down on the bed as soon as he got in there. Sam watched him for a moment.

"Dean, what's going on with you? And don't say nothing, because it's something." Dean looked up at him for a few moments.

"I know what your feeling right now." Dean said. "And that's not just because you suck at hiding your feelings. It's because I can feel it too." Sam stared at him for a moment.

"Holy crap."

"Yeah." Dean collapsed back on the bed and groaned. "It wasn't all the time before, but when I was in that diner..." Sam blinked.

"Wait, are you telling me that you kissed that girl because you were feeling her desire?" Sam asked. At that, Dean actually managed a half smirk.

"Well, not just hers, Sammy. She was hot, after all." Sam rolled his eyes a little.

"And you punched that guy, because...?"

"Trust me, Sam. You don't want to know." Dean shuddered a little, and Sam decided that he really didn't want to know anything that could make Dean shudder. Dean's face grew serous and Sam could see the barely concealed panic there.

"It's not just emotions, Sammy, although that is bad enough. Sometimes I get thoughts with them." Sam stared.

"You can read peoples thoughts?"

"And then there's this light." He frowned, staring off into space. "I saw it around you. Like a swirl of colors."

"Like an aura." Sam breathed. Dean's eyes snapped back to his.

"We gotta figure out what happened, and how to get rid of it." Dean said forcefully. "Maybe I'm just going crazy, though." He said, quieter. Sam stared in shock at his brother. Dean laid back down and threw an arm over his eyes.

Sam went over to the small table in the room and sat down. He really didn't know where to begin with something like this. He frowned in thought.

Dean had started acting weird after they had killed the demon and the gate had been opened. That had to have something to do with it. It had to be something supernatural, though. Something Sam could fix. Because there was no way he was going to accept that Dean was just going crazy.

Sam wouldn't accept losing his brother like that. He was going to find a way for Dean to get out of the crossroads deal he had made, and he was going to find what the hell was wrong with Dean now.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam glanced over at his sleeping brother from the top of his laptop. He had been looking for a while for whatever was going on with Dean. He couldn't help but to glance over at Dean every few seconds, though. 

Dean had been asleep for a while now, but not a peacefully. He was tossing in the small bed and mumbling things that Sam couldn't understand. Sam was about to go back to his computer when Dean suddenly shot out of bed.

"Dean?" Sam stood up, concerned. But Dean didn't seem to even notice him. He went over to the wall of their motel room and slammed both of his fists into it.

"Shut the hell up!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulder. Dean turned to him abruptly and Sam stepped back at the wild look in his brothers eyes.

"They wont stop screaming." Dean said, bringing his hands up to grip his short hair. Sam stared at his brother, shocked.

"Your hearing the other people in the motel rooms?" Dean dropped his hands from his hair and looked up at Sam. He grabbed the front of Sam's shirt suddenly.

"Their so loud." Dean said, pulling Sam closer to him. "I can hear them, here." Dean tapped his temple with the hand that wasn't holding onto Sam. Just as abruptly he let go of Sam and grabbed his head again.

"Dean, I'm going to find away to fix this." Sam said, gripping Dean's shoulders again. Sam guided Dean back to the bed and sat him down. Dean looked up at Sam and stared at him.

"I need to get out." Dean said, standing up abruptly. "I need to get out of here." He started to the door, but Sam stepped in front of him.

"Whoa, Dean, no. I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I have to get out, Sam. I can't stay here." His eyes darted around frantically. "I can feel everyone now. The people in the room next to me."

"I know, Dean. But you shouldn't leave. It'll just be worse if you leave." Dean growled suddenly.

"So, what? I'm supposed to just stay in this room for the rest of my life?" Sam shook his head.

"No, Dean. I'm going to find out what's going on, but I need you to stay here until then. Dean, please." Dean stared at Sam for a few moments, before nodding and sitting on the bed again.

"So, what have you found out?" Dean asked. Sam figured he was trying to distract himself. Sam shrugged, sitting in the chair at the table again, and facing Dean.

"Well, we know that some people are born with certain things." Dean looked up at him questioningly. "Like Missouri, remember? I mean, I'm assuming she was born with her gifts." Dean laughed and Sam didn't like the bitter quality in it.

"I wouldn't call this a gift, Sammy."

"Then their are people like me." Sam pressed on. "Except we both know your not like me. I mean, that all had something to do with the demon, but now that it's dead..." Sam sighed. "Dean, I don't know, yet. But I promise I'll figure this out." Sam chewed his lip. "Maybe we should call Bobby." Dean's eyes snapped up and he shook his head furiously.

"No. No way, Sam. We are not calling Bobby." Sam held up his hands.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that. Look, Dean, I'm not suggesting that we tell him this has something to do with you. We could just give him the basics of what's going on. Maybe make it sound like it's someone else." Sam really didn't like that idea, but he needed help on this one. Dean stared off in thought, considering the idea.

"Dean, we need help." Sam finally pressed. "You want to get rid of this, don't you?" Dean sighed, laying back again and rubbing his temples.

"Alright, fine. Call Bobby. Just keep my name out of it." Sam nodded, and pulled out his cell phone.

--------------

Dean didn't really listen to the conversation that Sam had with Bobby over the phone. It was hard enough to concentrate on the one he'd had with Sam. He could feel and hear the couple in the next room over. They were angry at each other, fighting. Dean felt the urge to punch the wall again.

The thing was, though, that the couple wasn't fighting loudly. They were angry, sure, but Dean could just feel that they were angry. It wasn't like they were actually yelling at each other.

Dean could feel everything so much stronger now, and he wondered how this had gotten so bad so fast. He could feel the waves of worry and fear that Sam was giving off the worst, though.

Dean was stuck in-between two different impulses. On the one hand it had always been his first impulse to take care of Sam. To stay close and help if something was bothering his little brother. On the other hand, though, the wave of emotions he was getting from Sam were so overwhelming and overpowering that he felt the strong urge to get the hell out of this room and away.

Dean felt himself drifting and opened his eyes wide. He definitely didn't want to go to sleep again.

He was trying to keep himself awake when a wave of fear so strong that it nearly knocked him out came from Sam. He grabbed his head and sat up, looking over at his brother.

----------------

Sam told Bobby everything he knew about what was going on with Dean, except he made it sound like it was someone else he was talking about at Dean's request. He didn't like lying to Bobby, but it was Dean's choice to tell people. Bobby was quiet for too long after Sam told him everything.

"And you say that it all just cropped up?" Bobby asked finally.

"Yeah." Sam said, looking over at Dean. "Bobby, you know something?" He heard Bobby sigh through the phone.

"Look, Sam. Some people are born with this kind of thing. But if this person wasn't..."

"What? Bobby just tell me. Please."

"If they weren't born with it, it wasn't meant for them, then they wont be able to handle it."

"What do you mean? What will happen?"

"Most likely, it'll end up driving them crazy." Sam felt a wave of horrifying fear well in him at Bobby's words.

"How-How do I stop it?" Sam asked, his heart pounding now.

"I don't know, Sam. You need to find the source. Find out how it happened." Sam looked over at Dean and was surprised to see Dean sitting up and staring at him.

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam closed his phone. Dean gave Sam a humorless smile.

"Guess it's bad news, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean shot up in bed and looked around. The room was hazy and tilted a little. He blinked it back in focus. He leant forward when he heard it. It was so much worse. It was like a thousand voices sounding at once, all trying to talk at the same time. 

Dean felt the emotions raging in him and he couldn't take it. He got out of the bed, and passed Sam without really noticing him. He didn't really notice his brother passed out on his computer.

Dean made it to the motel door and stepped outside. He thought that that would help but groaned when the voices in his head only got louder. He bent forward and gripped his hair when wave after wave of every nameable emotion hit him.

Dean straitened, and then found himself running, trying to outrun the emotions and thoughts. He ran barefoot down the road and turned suddenly into the small patch of woods on the side of the road. He was tearing his feet up but he didn't even notice. He was still in a pair of black boxers and undershirt, but he didn't notice.

Dean came to a stop in the middle of the trees. The voices were more distant, not as loud. He sighed and dropped into a sitting position. He felt exhaustion hit him as he leaned against a tree and brought his knees up.

Dean looked down, just now noticing the blood on his feet. Feeling returned a little bit, his own feeling, and he realized that his feet hurt and that it was cold out here. He hugged his arms to his chest. He did not want to go back. He didn't think he could.

Dean figured that Sam would have woken up by now and would come looking for him. He figured that Sam would somehow convince him to come back to the motel with him, too.

And, really, there was the rational thought that sitting out in the woods with bloody feet and just in his boxers wasn't exactly the best plan. But there was another part of him, the part that was still hearing faint voices, that said he couldn't go back to that place.

So Dean sat shivering from the night air, waiting for Sam to find him, some part of him dreading it and another part of feeling guilty for probably worrying his brother to death.

-------------

Sam woke up with a start when he heard something. When he looked to Dean's bed and found it empty, his heart sped up some. When he saw the open door, it started pounding in his ears. He got up quickly.

Sam had never went to bed the night before so he was still dressed, even had his shoes on. But looking around and seeing Dean's undisturbed bag and his boots still beside his bed, he realized that Dean definitely wasn't. Sam's fear increased with that realization.

Sam went outside and saw the Impala still sitting untouched in the parking lot. Sam chewed his lips, trying to decide which direction he should take. After a few moments, Sam headed away from the motel, and town, hoping Dean had just gotten overwhelmed and needed to get away from the people. He walked quickly down the road, keeping a lookout.

Sam had been walking for a few minutes when he noticed it. Blood, on the road. There were bloody footprints on the side of the road, lending weight to the theory that Dean had simply run. Sam began sprinting down the road, following the trail.

He stopped short suddenly when the trail did. No, they didn't stop. It looked like Dean had turned into the small patch of woods on the side of the road. He ran into them, his gaze wondering everywhere. He looked down again and saw the small traces of blood on the rough ground. He followed it and stopped short at the sight of his brother.

Dean was sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up. His arms were wrapped around his midsection and Sam could tell he was shivering.

"Dean?" Sam said hesitantly, kneeling a few feet away, not wanting to crowd his brother. Dean finally looked up at Sam.

"Sorry." Dean said, not liking what he had probably done to his brother disappearing like that. "Couldn't stay." Sam nodded.

"Okay, Dean, but you can't stay here." Dean shook his head and brought his knees closer to himself.

"Can't go back. I can feel everything when I'm there." Dean suddenly let out a harsh laugh. "Ironic, huh?" He asked. Sam nodded, looking sadly at his brother. He had been very aware of the cruel irony of this situation. Of a man who usually locked away and refused to talk about his own emotions suddenly feeling everyone else's.

"Look, Dean. Maybe we could find a place away from a lot of people, just until I figure this out." Dean stared at him for a moment and Sam sighed. "Come on, Dean, please." Sam looked at Dean imploringly and Dean faltered and nodded. He could still feel everything coming off Sam, but he still couldn't seem to say no to his brother.

Sam walked slowly beside him back to the motel. He noticed that Dean didn't seem to even register the fact that he was bleeding anymore. That the closer they got to the motel the more Dean frowned and fidgeted. When they finally got back, Dean eyes were darting around and his breathing had picked up a little.

Deciding that leaving should be his first priority, he quickly led Dean inside and to the bathroom. Normally Dean would be protesting this treatment, but Dean didn't even seem to notice what was going on around him. He was holding his head in his hands and mumbling things that Sam couldn't make out again.

Sam quickly cleaned and wrapped Dean's feet in bandages from the first aid kit before packing their stuff as fast as he could, leaving out a change of clothes for Dean and his boots, carrying them in his hands.

Sam guided Dean out to the Impala and sat him in the passenger side. He got in the drivers side and started the car. He glanced over at his brother as he drove. They needed to get Dean to a place without much people so Sam could find a way to fix this. He just wished he knew how.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dean, we're here." Sam said, turning to his brother. Dean was staring into space in the passenger seat of the Impala. "Dean." Sam grabbed his shoulder and Dean blinked and looked at Sam, then out the window. 

"Where are we?" He asked. There was a small little cabin with trees all around it.

"A place where there's not a lot of people." Sam said. He waited for Dean to ask questions, like how he had found this place, but Dean stayed quiet. He simply opened his door and stepped out of the Impala.

Sam watched his brother as he walked towards the place. Dean was really out of it, even when he wasn't around a lot of people. This place was pretty out of the way, though. Sam hoped that it would help. Sam was so lost in his thoughts and staring at Dean as he opened the front door that he jumped when his phone rang. Sam got it out and opened it.

"Hello."

"Hey, Sam." Bobby's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Bobby. Listen, thanks for finding me this place."

"No problem, Sam." Bobby paused for a few moments before speaking again. "So, this is about the problem you told me about before?" Sam sighed.

"Yeah." He said. He opened the door to the Impala and went around to the back to get his and Dean's bags, keeping an eye on the door to the cabin to see if Dean came out again.

"Sam..." Bobby hesitated. "Sam, this guy who developed these powers. Tell me it wasn't Dean." Sam sighed again and rubbed his head. He had known that Bobby would figure it out, and truth was, he was glad that the man had. He had no idea what to do.

"I can't." Sam said, chewing his lip. Bobby cursed through the phone.

"Dammit, Sam why didn't you tell me?"

"Dean made me promise. You know how he is. He probably figures the fewer people who know the better."

"Yeah." Sam heard Bobby sigh. "Listen, Sam. I've been looking for a way to help, but there are very few cases where people have acquired something like this unnaturally. And the cases that were there-" Bobby cut off, not finishing the sentence, but Sam knew what he had been about to say. Sam closed his eyes and grit his teeth.

"I have to find a way, Bobby."

"Well, maybe if we find the source. What happened to him to get like this."

"It had to have something to do with what happened in Wyoming."

"Like what?" Sam threw up his hands and let out frustrated breath.

"I don't know. I mean, a lot of demons got out of that gate while it was open, who knows what could have happened to Dean. I mean, I know he's not possessed or anything, but who knows what kind of powers these demons might have."

"You know he's not possessed?" Sam shrugged.

"We've been drawing salt lines around were we stay since then. Besides, what kind of demon possesses you to do this?" Sam glanced up at the cabin again.

"Listen, I should go. Just call me if you find anything."

"Yeah." Sam closed his phone and hefted his and Dean's bags and went up to the cabin. He opened the door and looked around. The place wasn't to run down. They had slept in worse motels. Dean was sitting in one of the chairs in the tiny kitchen, staring into space again.

When Sam walked closer to him and Dean looked up, Sam was shocked to see how liquid Dean's eyes were, like he was fighting back tears.

"Dean..." Dean leant forward and let out a bitter laugh.

"I can still feel it. It's fainter here, but I can still feel it."

"Dean, maybe you should get some rest." Dean snorted at that. "Why? I never really rest anymore." He didn't wait for Sam to answer that, he simply stood up and walked into the next room. Sam dropped their bags and sat down heavily. He had the feeling that Dean was mostly feeling what was coming from him at the moment, but he didn't know what to do to make it better.

-------------

Sam jerked awake when his phone rang. He had fallen asleep on his laptop again. At least Dean seemed to be sleeping for once. His brother was in the only bedroom in the place hopefully still asleep.

Sam scrambled for his phone and opened it, hoping that it didn't wake Dean from the only real sleep he'd had since this had begun.

"Hello." He said, rubbing his face.

"Sam, hey, it's Bobby." Sam sat up straighter in his chair. It was the middle of the night. Bobby wouldn't have called unless...

"You found something."

"Yeah. I found a way for you to trace this to the source. A way to find out how this happened."


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you'll come here, right?" Sam asked after Bobby told him what his plan was to help Dean. "Because I don't think it's a good idea to take Dean anywhere-" Sam cut off when he heard a noise from the next room. He frowned. 

"Sam?" Bobby asked over the phone.

"Just get here soon, Bobby. I'll see you then." Sam closed his phone and then he heard a crash from the next room and jumped up in alarm. He ran into the room and looked around. One of the small mirrors that had been on the wall was shattered.

Sam's eyes searched the room and found Dean. He was in the far corner, pressed up against the wall. Fear rose in Sam when he saw that Dean was bleeding. Sam came closer and realized that Dean was gripping a jagged piece of the mirror in one hand. Dean's eyes snapped to Sam's and they were filled with unshed tears.

"Stay away." Dean said frantically, trying to press himself further into the wall. Blood ran down his arm from the hand holding the piece of mirror.

"Dean..."

"I said, stay away!" Dean held his arms out in front of himself.

"Dean, listen to me." Dean shook his head, lowering it. His whole body was shaking. "Dean. Bobby found a way to help you, alright?" Dean eyes met his again, and they actually cleared for a few seconds.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah. He found a way. But I need you to put that down." It was a credit to how messed up Dean was that he didn't even seem to notice that Bobby knew and he hadn't wanted him too. Dean's hand relaxed and the piece of glass fell from it. Sam grabbed it and opened a window to throw it out.

"I need to take a look at that." Sam said, pointing to Dean's hand. At this, the frantic look came part ways back to Dean's eyes and he shook his head.

"Dean, please. I need to at least clean it. Look, I am going to help you, okay? But you need to let me." Dean nodded reluctantly and let Sam clean and bandage his hand. Sam sighed after he was done and led Dean into the other room. Bobby would be here soon and he didn't want to leave Dean alone again.

Dean paced the room restlessly before settling into a corner, keeping as far away from Sam as he could. Sam chewed his lip as he glanced at his brother, hurt and guilt rising from the fact that he was actually hurting his brother from just being in the same room with him.

Finally, Sam heard Bobby's car pull in and opened the door when the man approached. Dean had shot to his feet and pressed himself into the corner again. His eyes flicked from Sam to Bobby as Sam let Bobby in.

"It's good to see you boys." Bobby said, looking over at Dean. "Dean." Dean actually flinched a little but didn't say anything, not looking Bobby in the eyes. Bobby gave Sam a worried glance when Dean sank down in the corner, still not looking either of them in the eye.

"Bad, huh?" Bobby said, watching Dean. Sam only nodded.

"What do you got?" Bobby pulled out a book, and opened it.

"It's a spell."

"A spell?" Sam said skeptically.

"Yes." Bobby said, giving Sam a look that clearly stated he knew what he was doing. "It should trace the source. It's designed to search out anything supernatural that has tainted something else and trace the source. Only..." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Only what?"

"Well, the spells pretty specific. It's in Latin. Dean's got to say it." Sam glanced over at his brother, who was holding his head in his hands now. Sam chewed his lip.

"What will it do to him?"

"Not sure about that one, actually." Sam's eyes widened.

"Your not sure?" He asked incredulously. Bobby gave Sam another look, his eyes betraying anger for a moment.

"You got a better idea? Look, Sam I'm not sure exactly how it works but it's all I could find." Sam sighed and shook his head. He walked over to his brother.

"Dean?" Sam said, kneeling in front of him. Dean looked up at Sam, who cringed at the tortured look in Dean's eyes. "Dean, Bobby found a way to help you, but we need you to do something for it to work." Dean frowned.

"Do something?" Sam nodded and offered the book. Dean cringed and tried to move away when Sam got closer.

"Come on, Dean. You want this to go away? Then, all you have to do is read from this page." Dean took the book tentatively and Sam stood and backed away. Dean stood as well and paced a little as he stared at the page. Sam was beginning to wonder if Dean was going to do it, if he even knew what Sam had asked him to do when Dean suddenly stopped pacing and began to read.

The spell was pretty long, actually. Sam listened to the words as Dean spoke them and waited after he was finished. For several moments nothing happened and then Dean's eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed.


	8. Chapter 8

For several seconds after he was finished reading, he just stared at his brother expecting something to happen. He wasn't really sure what he had read, though. It was hard enough just to concentrate on getting the words out. 

Dean felt it after few seconds. A sinking sensation before his world exploded in light and then sank into darkness.

When the darkness left, Dean was standing in the middle of a hallway. Sam and Bobby were no longer in front of him, but the most astounding thing was that he could no longer feel everything. It was just him inside his head at the moment. And then Dean looked around an found out that that, actually, was not the most astounding thing about this situation.

The first thing he noticed when he looked down at himself was that his body was a little hazy. Like he wasn't all there. Dean was afraid for a moment that whatever spell Bobby and Sam had found had gone wrong and this was just a little side trip on his way to hell. He surveyed his surroundings and froze in space.

"Son of a bitch." He was home. He'd recognize this place anytime. Jolting from his frozen state he walked down the hallway and reached the top of the stairs. He hear voices coming from down stairs. One of them sounding very familiar and the other sounding like a child's voice. Dean descended the stairs hesitantly and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

There was his mom, standing just inside the kitchen. His heart ached at the sight of her, reminding him of the disaster with the ghinn. But this was different, he knew, because sitting on the floor within sight of his mom was a small child.

The child couldn't be but three or four. Dean stood frozen at the bottom of the stairs and watched the child coloring in a book on the floor. His mom came out of the kitchen finally and smiled down at the boy. She bent down to pick him up.

"Come on, Dean. We need to get washed up for dinner. Daddy'll be home in a few minutes." The little boy grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Mommy, when does he come?"

"I told you, baby. Daddy will be home soon."

"No, not daddy." Mary frowned and stared down at the boy.

"Who did you mean, baby?"

"The one in your tummy." He said, pointing at his mothers stomach. Mary frowned at her son.

"Baby, how did you know about that?"

"You said." Mary's frown deepened.

"Baby I never said that." The little boy frowned.

"But I heard you. I heard you say it, mommy. Bunches of times."

"Alright, baby." Mary said, relenting. Her frown didn't leave though. "Can you keep this our secret, though? Just until I can talk to your daddy?" The boy nodded determinedly and Mary smiled and carried him out of the room.

Dean stood rooted in place after they had left the room. His mouth hang open a little and his eyes were wide. This can't be true.

Dean felt that sinking sensation once again as the world around him shifted. Once it settled again, though, Dean frowned and looked around. He was still in the house in Lawrence, but something was wrong.

The scene before him was faded and fuzzy. Sort of like a TV with a bad antenna. He could barely make out the figure of his mom. She had her back turned to him and was talking to someone he couldn't make out. He couldn't hear a thing they were saying, though. He strained to see around the room and just made out the younger version of himself standing a little bit beside and behind Mary. Dean watched the scene for a moment before he felt something pushing him out forcefully. His eyes widened when he felt some power forcing him out of here.

--------------------

Sam sat, watching his brother. At first he had panicked when Dean had collapsed but he figured, or at least hoped, that this was supposed to happen and Dean would be okay. All he could do was wait. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long, though. It wasn't long after he had collapsed that Dean sucked in a breath and sat strait up. He looked around a little wildly and jumped to his feet.

"Dean?" Sam asked as his brother began pacing. Bobby stepped up beside Dean, watching him. "Dean, what happened? What did that spell do to you?"

"You can't help me, Sammy." Dean said, not answering the question.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm going to help you." Dean shook his head and laughed without any humor.

"You don't understand. I can't get rid of it. Turns out I was born with it." Sam frowned.

"But I don't understand, if that were true, then why is it affecting you so badly?"

"It's to much to fast." Bobby answered for Dean. "If he had had it when he was a kid, then he could manage it better. They would have grown slowly as he got older. This way it's just all slammed on him at once. It's just as bad as someone who wasn't meant for it to get it." Dean nodded, and Sam's face paled a little.

"But that means..." Sam didn't finish his thought, couldn't. Dean met his eyes, though, and he did.

"I'm screwed."


	9. Chapter 9

Sam rubbed his eyes tiredly and stared down at the book before him. The words were a little blurry. He and Bobby had been looking ever since Dean had woken up for a way to get this under control.

Meanwhile Dean was getting progressively worse. He refused to come out of the small bedroom in the cabin. Sam had taken out everything breakable, not wanting to have a revisit of what happened last time Sam left Dean alone in that room.

Dean had seemed okay after he had woken up, but only for a little while. Sam had figured it was the after affects of the spell, but once it wore off Dean had started to go downhill once again.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Bobby spoke up, snapping Sam out of his thoughts. Sam shook his head.

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure you are. Sam, how are you going to help your brother if you collapse?" Sam scoffed in frustration.

"I'm not helping my brother now, Bobby." He said. He gestured angrily to the research that they had done. "None of this will help him. He's getting worse, too."

"I know." Bobby sighed. Sam stared at the closed bedroom door. He couldn't even consider the fact that they might not find a solution. They had always found a solution. Always come out on top.

Dean had racked up so many near death experiences over the past two years that Sam had started to get scared that his luck would run out sometime, but they had always come out alright. Well, maybe not alright, but close.

Sam was convinced he would get Dean out of the crossroads deal that Dean had made too, he just needed to time to figure that out. But now he had another problem. Sam wondered about this. Dean seemed to have the worst luck. Sam thought about all the things that had happened over the past two years, all the hits Dean had taken.

This was bad, though. Sam had no idea how to fix this one.

"Sam, go get some rest, I'll keep looking." Bobby said. Sam sighed and nodded, getting up. He went over to the couch in the room and laid down on it. He didn't really try to sleep, he figured he wouldn't be able to.

Sam was terrified. Terrified that he wouldn't find a way to fix this. He hadn't been this scared for his brother since the car crash a year ago. Sam winced at the memory. He remembered clearly the terror that he had felt when Dean had told him that a reaper was after him.

Of course, thinking about that only led Sam to thinking about their dad, and how they had lost him. Sam couldn't lose Dean like that. He didn't think he would survive it.

Almost against his wheel, Sam found himself drifting off to sleep.

-----------------

Sam woke up to someone shaking him by the shoulder. He looked up blearily to Bobby and sat up.

"What's going on? Did you find something?" Bobby nodded.

"I think so. One of my contacts found a way-" Bobby cut off when he heard something coming from the next room. Sam sprang from the couch, scared now that something was happening with Dean. He had a relieved feeling, of course. Bobby had found a way to help, but he needed to keep Dean from hurting himself again in the meantime. He and Bobby went to the room and opened the door.

The first thing Sam noticed was that the room was empty and the window was open. Sam cursed, and went to the window, looking out, but Dean was already gone. Sam and Bobby went into the next room and grabbed their coats.

"He's done this before. He's getting worse."

"I know, but we got a way to help him this time. We'll find him and then we'll help him." Bobby said firmly. Sam nodded before going out the door to find him brother.

---------------------

Dean walked dazedly through the trees without really seeing them. He didn't really know where he was. The only thing that he did know was the voices in his head, all sounding at the same time.

He bumped into something without seeing it and didn't even really notice that he hit anything. He simply kept walking. Maybe it he kept walking, it would stop.

----------------------

Sam let out a frustrated breath. He and Bobby had split up to look for Dean in the woods and he hadn't really had any luck. He wondered how bad it was getting for his brother. They were in the middle of the woods, after all. As far away from people as they could get.

Of course, Sam was still there. And Bobby and Sam knew that Dean was getting things off them as well, but Sam hadn't been able to do anything about that. He couldn't leave Dean alone.

He wouldn't have to worry about that soon, at least he hoped he wouldn't. Bobby had found a way to help Dean. Sam hoped desperately that it would work. That he would get his brother back.

Of course, they had to find Dean first. Sam thought that it might be harder this time, because he figured that Dean was still moving. When he had disappeared last time, he had stayed in the same spot until Sam had found him.

Sam was extremely afraid that Dean might get hurt(or hurt himself) before they could find him.

------------------------

Dean came to a stop. His eyes were closed tight. Even when they were open, though, he didn't really notice what was going on around him. He sort of walked blindly through the woods. He didn't notice the fact that he was heading strait for a small dried up waterfall, that he was getting closer to the drop-off with every step. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean wasn't really aware of his surroundings. His eyes were still closed tightly. He felt them getting closer, though. Someone was coming and he recognized the familiar feelings of fear and worry and knew who it was. 

Everything in him that at one time would have been screaming for him to go to his brother, was now screaming at him to get away, to get as far away as he could. He knew, too, that Sam was not the only one getting closer to him and he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped backwards just as Sam's worry and fear hit him hardest and he knew that his brother was close.

The problem was when Dean stepped backwards again, his foot hit nothing but air.

-----------------

Sam ran through the woods as fast as he could, looking in every direction, trying to get a glimpse of his brother. He ran towards a small clearing and stopped short. There was Dean, standing in the middle.

A flood of relief hit Sam and then he saw where Dean was heading.

----------------

Dean was so out of it when he backed off the cliff that he didn't even try to get his balance back at first. He was already falling backwards when he finally realized what was going on.

At the last minute before he fell completely, he felt someone grab the front of his shirt and jerk him forwards, and then he was falling again, only this time safely forwards to land on top of his brother.

Dean lay there for a few moments before scrambling off of Sam and back on his butt. His eyes were opened wide now and staring at Sam. Despite the fact that his head was still pounding from what he was feeling from Sam, mostly last remnants of panic and relief, he didn't miss the fact that Sam had just saved his life.

He opened his mouth to say something when Bobby came running into the small clearing as well and Dean couldn't take it. He couldn't take being around them anymore. It was ironic, he thought a little crazed, as he pulled his knees up once again and gripped his head. He had promised a long time ago to take care of Sam, and now he couldn't even be around him.

----------------------

Sam watched as his brother seemed to sink into himself. Bobby turned to him and Sam nodded. Bobby had found a way to help but they had to get Dean to listen to them first. Bobby knelt in front of Dean and reached out and touched his shoulder. Dean flinched at the touch, though, and tried to move away from Bobby.

His head came up and Sam drew in a shocked breath when he caught sight of the torment radiating from Dean's eyes.

"Don't." Dean whispered so quietly that Sam barely heard him. Dean's eyes were filled with unshed tears and Sam could barely take the look in them, the pain.

"Dean, I got away to help you, alright? But I need you to listen to me." Bobby said. Dean simply lowered his gaze and gripped his head again.

"Dean!" Bobby practically yelled and grabbed Dean's shoulder again. Dean's head snapped up again and he looked up at Bobby with such fear and pain that Bobby instantly let go of him. Sam was shocked. He had never seen such fear in his brother's eyes, not even when they had faced off with the demon. Bobby held up his hands.

"I'm sorry, Dean. But I need you to listen to me. I know away to stop this, okay?" Dean stared at Bobby for a few moments and Sam wondered for a moment if Dean even heard the man. Finally Dean gave a very small nod and Bobby and Sam both let out a simultaneously relieved breath.

"Alright. Now, listen. You know how you hide your own emotions all the time. Sort of like hiding them behind a brick wall that no one could get around unless you wanted them to?" Dean blinked at Bobby and then scowled a little. Sam grinned at his expression. His grin dropped as soon as it had come though at the still lingering pain in his brothers eyes.

"That's what I need you to do, Dean." Bobby pressed on, ignoring Dean's expression on his part. "Well, you need to do it sort of in reverse. You need to sort of build a wall around yourself, not to keep your emotions in but to keep other's out." Dean stared at Bobby for a few minutes and Sam wondered again if he was taking this all in and then he spoke.

"You mean, that's it?!" He asked incredulously, his voice raised a little. Bobby smiled a little. If he didn't know any better, Sam would have thought the man looked slightly ashamed.

"Yeah, Dean. That's it." He raised an eyebrow at the look on Dean's face. "Sorry." Dean sighed and some of the pain came back in his eyes. He glanced at Sam and then back at Bobby.

"So, I just build a wall?" Bobby nodded.

"Yeah." Dean nodded again and buried his head in his knees. After several minutes Dean's head snapped back up and he shook his head erratically.

"Not working." He whispered harshly. He abruptly stood and began backing away from them. Sam and Bobby stood as well. "Dean, you have to try again. Look, just try to block one thing out at a time. Maybe it'll be easier that way. After a few moments, Dean nodded and his eyes closed, his forehead creased in a frown. After a few minutes his eyes snapped up once again and he actually smiled for the first time since this had all begun.

"It's working?" Sam asked. Dean nodded, but rubbed his forehead.

"How the hell do I keep this up, though? It's hard enough just to block one thing out."

"It'll take some time and practice." Bobby said. "But you should be able to block everything in time and only use it when you want to." Dean's eyes met Bobby's.

"So, I'll never get rid of this?" He asked.

"No, sorry Dean." Dean sighed in resignation.

"Come on, Dean." Sam urged. "We should get back."

Note: You didn't actually think I'd drop Dean off a cliff, right? Well...I did think about it...Okay, hoped you liked this, I'm not totally happy with it. Sorry if the cure thing was a little to abrupt. I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be my last.


	11. Chapter 11

Note: Alright, guys, this is my last chapter. Hope you like it. 

Dean was getting better, and Sam was grateful. For the first couple of days after Bobby had found the solution, he had still locked himself in the bedroom and refused to be around Sam, but he had slowly gotten better at blocking it all out.

Sam had been considering telling Dean about what he knew about their mom, about her knowing the demon for the past few days. He was considering the fact that that might have something to do with it being blocked for so long.

Sam didn't want to tell Dean, though. He didn't want to unless he absolutely had to. He knew that Dean loved their mother and he never wanted to stain the image Dean had of her. So, he didn't. He decided that unless he absolutely had to, he would take that secret. He wouldn't tell Dean.

----------------

Dean glanced at the door of the bedroom, and then the piece of paper in his hand. He sat down on the bed and stared at the paper for a few moments.

He had done it. He was sure this would work. He had taken the spell that Bobby had used to find out why this was all happening. Dean was sure that this would work and he would be able to see what he had missed, what had been blurry last time.

Dean hesitated, but he needed to know. He memorized the spell and laid down in the bed. He figured that Sam wouldn't be in here unless he heard something odd. Sam had been trying to give him some space so he could learn how to control everything, but Dean didn't want to take any chances. He placed the spell under the pillow of his bed. He was hoping that if Sam did decide to come in and check on him, he would think Dean was just asleep.

Dean hesitated again and then he let out a determined breath and said the spell quietly. He waited a few moments and then he felt that sinking feeling again and then his world went dark.

This time, Dean was not surprised when the darkness faded to find himself back home. He looked around and stopped short when he saw his mom. She was walking down the hallway and stopped in front of a room that he knew was his.

Dean followed his mother as she went into the room and stopped in the doorway when he saw what was going on in there. He saw the younger version of himself, standing up in the tiny bed and staring at a dark shadow of a man that Dean would recognize anywhere.

Dean growled in frustration, though, when the image faded and got fuzzy again. He sighed. He guessed that whatever was blocking this image, he might never get past. He was just considering giving up on ever learning what had blocked him when the image came back into focus.

Now, his mom was standing in front of the demon. The younger version of him was standing a little behind her. He watched the scene intently.

"Please." He heard his mom say. "Please, don't kill him." Dean drew back a little shocked. The fact that the demon had meant to kill him wasn't exactly the biggest shock in the world, and he had figured from what he had learned from before that his mom had had something to do with all this, but still to see it still sort of threw him.

Dean watched as the demon considered her, it's eyes glowing yellow in the dim light. The demon's head tilted and he seemed to be considering the younger Dean for a moment.

"I'll do anything." His mom begged. The demon was silent for a moment.

"Alright." It said finally, still staring at the child. "He is not who I want." The demon reached a hand towards his four year old self and smiled. "I cannot have him keep this power, though." The demon's eyes glowed maliciously. "You will see me again." It said and Dean didn't miss the significant glance the demon threw at his mother, at her midsection.

Dean stood there as the image of his mother faded and all that was left was the demon. He got another shock when the demon looked up and right into his eyes.

"Hello, Dean." Dean drew back a little.

"Your dead." Dean said.

"Yes, well, we are not among the living at the moment, are we?" Dean frowned.

"Your not really the demon." Dean's frown deepened. "So, what? Your like a figment of my imagination, or something?"

"Something like that." Dean groaned and rolled his eyes. "Your the one who wanted answers."

"Okay, fine, then why did you do it? Why not just kill me then? You could have gotten to Sam anyways. You did." The demon simply shrugged.

"It would be easier to get Sam into the fold if his own mother gave him over. Even if she didn't know she was doing it. You weren't really a threat to me. " Dean snorted a little at that. He was really getting tired of these guys saying that.

"Guess you were wrong about that." The demon's head tilted again.

"Yes, well, I should have known that if I let you alone, you would just destroy yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That little deal you made. The one to save Sam. Looks like I'm not the only one who will be basking in the fires of hell." Dean shrugged.

"Yeah, well, that's true. But I think I'll die happy knowing that I sent you downstairs permanently first." The demon laughed without any humor as he began to fade as well.

"See you later, Dean."

Dean woke up with a start in the bed in the cabin. He was relieved to see he was alone and Sam hadn't come in here. He sat there for a few minutes trying to take everything he had seen in. His eyes locked on the door, and he knew Sam was on the other side.

Dean could practically block Sam out all together now, he thought as he sat staring at the door. He thought about what he had seen and about what it meant. He made a decision as he sat there, trying not to freak out.

He couldn't tell Sam. Not about this. He couldn't tell his baby brother that his mom had made a deal with the demon, even if she hadn't known she had been making it at the time. That was one secret he would take to hell.

----------------

Sam looked up when the bedroom door opened and Dean walked out. Dean plopped down in the chair opposite Sam.

"So, when are we getting on the road again, Sam?" Dean asked. Sam frowned.

"Are you sure you're up for that?" Sam asked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"'Course I am." He smirked at Sam. "I can block you out, and I figure if I can block you out then I can block anyone out." Sam scowled a little at Dean, but answered his first question, even if he was a little apprehensive about getting back on the road so soon.

"Well, I could call Bobby, see if he's got anything." Dean leaned back in his chair a little.

"Well, what are you waiting on, then?" Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He was beyond happy that Dean was getting back to himself. Now he could work on keeping Dean out of hell.


End file.
